masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IMNdi50160
Please do not modify data on the perfect playthrough. Add your comments BELOW. Numbers come from a spreadsheet and will be overwritten if regenerated. ---- Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:War Assets page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 01:32, March 16, 2012 Talk:War Assets I put some of it up on User:GRPeng in the format that looked best to me, I am looking into LaTex to see what I can add to the format. I am trying to see if I can get the good ending without importing or multiplayer. If you have text or html, feel free to post it on my talk page. GRPeng 05:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ------------------------ Hi there ! I saw what you posted on the talk page of Priority : Rannoch and since you managed to get the peace between both factions, I would really like to have your save file. I've been trying to make this work for hours now, but I still don't get the check. Legion is alive (well, functioning), Tali is an admiral, I have more than enough reputation, I made it so that the two were at peace in ME2, etc... You can answer me here or at thefivemuramasa@hotmail.com Thanks for your help ! --Solokian 09:55, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Which save? The ME2 save, or the Me3? Also, if ME3, the save just before peace, or the one at the end, with the assets? (note that the game was supposed to be "perfect" but I failed due to some glitches - so score under perfection. Still enough for Synthesis.) ME3, just before the peace. In my search for the conditions to get the parangon option, I found a list of which boolean variable means what, maybe I'll put that in the talk page of the mission. Editing the User Page of Another User Note that editing the user page of another user is an extremely bannable offense. You are not GRPeng, therefore you have no right to edit the user page of that user. User pages are the property of the user they are about and no one else is permitted to edit them. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 15:20, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have now been blocked for two weeks for violation of site policy. You were warned about this policy above that you are not permitted to edit the user page of another user. Yet despite this warning, you did it anyway. Because you broke site policy again, my hands were tied. If you wish to come back after the block is up, then mind site policy. Lancer1289 17:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay so I'm Solokian (obviously) but I was asked to relay a message from IMNdi to Lancer1289. Here it is : "I have been banned, and even though it's easy to circumvent, I won't. I want you to know that I did it because I was asked to: "Thank you. Could you please move your reply to my talk page? ... GRPeng 14:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC)" --Solokian 18:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :And that wasn't his talk page, if it was his talk page, it would be a very different story. It was his user page, which is a very serious matter. GRPeng actually told him where the proper location of the reply was to go, but IMNd didn't listen to that post and put it in the wrong place. Twice. Against site policy, despite the fact that IMNd was warned about it. Do not make this into something that it isn't because IMNd wasn't posting the right place by site policy, or by the message that GRPeng left. Lancer1289 19:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will pass your answer to him. : The ban notification showed up when I tried to edit my talk page, I assume I couldn't edit it. I tried looking for another method of contact, couldn't find one, so I asked someone to pass a message. I am aware I stepped over the rules, twice, I just wanted to underline that the second one was an attempt to remove the content (move) rather than further complicate things. Sorry about the problems I caused. It wasn't intentional. IMNdi50160 19:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Addendum: I think I got the message in my talk window because I had several tabs open and notification spans across sessions. My bad, again :( IMNdi50160 19:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Perfect playthrough Assets for Wrex playthrough: : :Asari 668 :Krogan 875 :Turian 633 :Quarian 825 :Geth 515 :Salarian 153 :Cerberus 300 (260 without **iOS**) :Crucible 815 :Alien 1000 :Alliance 1701 :- :Wrex Play 7445 TMS, 3,722.5 EMS Assets for Wreav playthrough ("perfect") :Asari 668 :Krogan 795 :Turian 633 :Quarian 825 :Geth 515 :Salarian 303 :Cerberus 260 :Crucible 815 :Alien 1000 :Alliance 1701 :- :NoWrex Play 7515 For No-Wrex, the differences are: :+150 Salarian First Fleet :-75 Krogan Mercenaries :+25 Wreav :-30 Wrex :- : Total: +70 War Assets. Numbers are increased by 40 points if you have iOS game Mass Effect: Infiltrator. Note Synthesis is at 5600 (2800 EMS) and is possible without Quarian-Geth peace. Wiping the weakest of them sets you back about 510 points (for Geth) or about 520 (for Quarians). There may be variation of about 5 points due to Diana Allers replies. This means a score of about 7000 for Wreav and about 6950 for Wrex - though this is hardly a perfect playthrough. FINAL NUMBER: 7515. If you let Kirrahe die, and have Thane alive to save the councilor, then the "Salarian Special Tasks Group" asset, worth 35 points is added to the total. Kirrahe is subtracted (dead) so a net gain of 15 is possible. This brings the number to 7530. BUT. The game files save two conditions, likely whether Kirrahe survived (Geth Filers) and the decision to trip the alarms (more salarians survive in ME1). The conditions seem to make little sense, as the SSTG asset is awarded in any case, as long as Kirrahe is dead, which is very likely a bug and should be regarded as such. Until a fix is issued, this is regarded by most as a bug and as such is not listed as a true asset. Letting Kirrahe die gets you SSTG, even though most likely saving everyone should get you BOTH assets, a net number of 7550. So it is possible, by using this glitch, to get 7530 points. Thank you Snapper445 (gamespot) for all the help in tracking down discrepancies and verifying the numbers. Thank you Kane0000 (gamespot) for the double-check. This is maximum humanly possible play with no multiplayer and no off-platform games, like iOS games, but WITH all known DLCs that affect score. BDTS(ME1 - Balak 15), Zaeed (ME2 - Zaeed 25), Kasumi (ME2 - Kasumi 25), Overlord(ME2 - Gavin Archer 25, Kahlee Sanders +10), Arrival(ME2 - 50), From Ashes (ME3 - Eden Prime - 100). Total assets from DLC: 250. (preliminary data) Asset breakdown: Perfect playthrough: Alien :Alien was assets: 1000 :: :200 Terminus Fleet (All Aria missions) :100 Rachni Workers (save queen in ME1, save in ME2) :50 Volus Dreadnought Kwunu (Aethon Cluster, Esori, Solu Paolis) :40 Shadow Broker Support Team (Hourglass Nebula, Sowilo, Hagalaz) :40 Elcor Flotilla (Silean Nebula, Phontes, Oltan) :25 Shadow Broker Wet Squad(Krogan DMZ, Dranek, Rothla) :75 Volus Bombing Fleet (Citadel: Volus Ambassador) :: :100 Batarian Fleet (Sum: 155) :15 Batarian Fleet: Balak escaped in X57 :40 Batarian Fleet: Pillars (Kite's Nest: Pillars of Strength) :: :10 Citadel Defense Force (Sum: 217) :7 CDF (Support dock officer) :5 CDF (Support Reluctant Civilian) :8 CDF (Authorize Partner Benefits Increase) :7 CDF (Con artist expelled) :7 CDF (authorize medical supplies) :7 CDF (authorize private surveillance) :7 CDF (authorize militia - support worried merchand) :5 CDF (allow students aboard) :5 CDF (Support shop owner) :5 CDF (keep money in bank) :8 CDF (Jamming tech geth mission) :8 CDF (Turret schematics) :8 Biotic amp :: :40 Book of Plenix (Irune: Book of Plenix) :40 Code of anciennts (Dekuuna) :40 Rings of Alune (Silean Nebula: Rings of Alune) :: :40 SPECTRE unit (Kasumi mission) :: :50 Hanar & drell (Kasumi mission) (Sum:58) :8 Special Medigel Perfect playthrough: Asari :Asari war assets: 668 :: :90 Asari Science Team :: :90 Asari Second Fleet (Sum: 123) :25 Asari Second Fleet: Liara Father :8 Asari Second Fleet: Reaper Code :: :90 Asari Sixth Fleet (Sum: 130) :40 Asari Sisth Fleet: Library of Asha :: :70 Destiny Ascension (Saved in ME1) :20 Asari Commandos (Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery) :25 Samara (ME2) :25 Dr Jelize (Hanalei, Kypladon, Silean) :30 Armali Sniper Unit (Yasilium, Loropi, Silean Nebula) :30 Serrice Guard (Hyetiana, Nahuala , Silean Nebula) :30 Asari Cruiser Nefrane (Pronoia, Tomaros, Athena Nebula) :35 Asari Research Ships (Egalic, Orisoni, Athena Nebula) :30 Asari Cruiser Cibean (Tevura, Parnitha, Athena Nebula) :30 Asari Engineers (Trikalon, Ialessa, Athena Nebula) Perfect playthrough: Krogan :Krogan war assets: 875 (795 if no Wrex) :: :30 Wrex (if Wrex is alive) :25 Grunt (if Grunt survived. He dies in Araklah mission if not loyal in ME2) :25 Aralakh Company :25 Aralakh Company: Grunt :25 Aralakh Company: Grunt Loyal :-25 Saved Queen (decision is best) :50 Krogan First Division :300 Krogan Clans :5 Paragon on Allers Interview (optional, may move if para/renegade chosen) :40 Kakliosaus (mission) :300 Clan Urdnot :75 Krogan Mercenaries (Only if Wrex alive and real cure. Here to offset some loss from Salarian fleet) Perfect playthrough: Turian :Turian war assets: 633 :: :40 79th Flotilla :135 Sixth Fleet (Sum: 142) :8 Sixth Fleet: Turian Poison (mission) :90 43 Marine Division :90 Seventh Fleet (Sum: 135) :5 Seventh Fleet: Medigel Sabotage :40 Seventh Fleet: Banner of the 1st Regiment : :0 Renegade with Diane Allers (optional, if chosen in Allers interview. Is 5 here if moved from Krogan, above) :75 Turian Blackwatch :110 Turian Engineering Corps :40 Turian Spec Ops Team (Pinnacle Station, Phoenix, Argos Rho) Perfect playthrough: Quarian :Quarian war assets: 825 :: :25 Admiral Xen :25 Admiral Koris (must save HIM, not just do mission) :: :150 Quarian Civilian Fleet (Sum: 250) :100 Quarian Civilian Fleet: Killed hehtics :: :150 Quarian Heavy Fleet (Sum: 275) :25 Quarian Heavy Fleet: Repairs (Support Gerrel on Normandy) :100 Quarian Heavy Fleet: Killed Heretics :: :150 Quarian Patrol Fleet (Sum: 250) :100 Quarian Patrol Fleet: Killed Heretics Perfect playthrough: Geth :Geth war assets: 515 :: :300 Geth Corps :5 Diana Allers (Paragon option) :300 Geth Fleet :0 Diana Allers (Thanix) (Renegade option. Exclusive with above?) :-150 Heretics Destroyed :60 Geth Prime Platoon Perfect playthrough: Salarian :Salarian war assets: 153 (303 if no Wrex and cure sabotaged) :: :20 Kirrahe :150 Salarian First Fleet (Sabotage cure for this one) :125 Salarian Third Fleet (Salarians join the fight after Citadel: II) :8 Heating unit Stabilizers (Presidium mission) :?35 Salarian STG :: There is great debate whether this can be achieved and in which playthrough. Skipped. :: My play got nothing. It is possible this is for saving the new Salarian. Perfect playthrough: Cerberus :Cerberus war assets: 300 (260 if no iOS game) :: :50 Cerberus Research Data :75 Advanced Fighter Squadron :25 Ex-Cerberus Scientists :25 Brynn Cole :25 Gavin Archer (if Overload was completed, and Paragon option taken) :25 Jacob Taylor :40 Cerberus Escapees (Mass Effect: Infiltrator - iOS. Another sum is added for clarity) :25 Miranda Lawson (if she survives) :10 Ex-Cerberus Engineers Perfect playthrough: Crucible :Crucible war assets: 815 :: :75 Advanced Starship Fuel (N7: Fuel Reactor) :50 Javlin Missile (Watson, Skepsis, Sigurd's Cradle) :45 Volus Fabrication (Cherk Sab, Aru, Aethon Cluster) :50 Volus Engineering Team (Nalisin, Satu Arrd, Aethon Cluster) :45 Interferometric Array (Eletania, Hercules, Attican Beta) :40 ExoGeni Scientists (Feros, Theseus, Attican Beta) :75 Prothean Data Files (Zion, Utopia, Exodus Cluster) :1 Dark Energy Disertation (Conrad Verner) :4 Schematics (Conrad - he survives if the dancer was saved in ME1. Else shot.) :50 Shadow Broker Starship Tech (Alingon, Faryar, Hourglass Nebula) :30 Terminus Freighters (Zanethu, Ploitari, Hourglass Nebula) :50 Element Zero Converter (Farlas, Micah, Vallhallan Threshold) :30 Emergency Fuel Pods (Elohi, Micah, Vallhallan Threshold) :50 Advanced Power Relays (Camaron, Gorgon, Argos Rho) :50 Haptic Optics Array (Canrum, Hydra, Argos Rho) :15 Optimized Eezo Capacitors (Thermal Pipe, Adams) :45 Advanced AI Relays (Support Xen for geth dreadnought salvage) :110 Reaper Brain (Save Collector base, is added during Cerberus Headquarters!) Perfect playthrough: Alliance :Alliance war assets: 1701 :: :130 Alliance Engineering Corps (Sum: 290) :40 AEC: Valhallan Threshold: Prothean Data Drives :40 AEC: Hades Nexus: Obelisk of Karza :40 AEC: Hades Nexus: Prothean Sphere :40 AEC: Athena Nebula: Hesperia-Period Statue :: :100 103rd Marine Division (Sum: 150) :20 103: Team Zeta (Nonuel, Plutus, Hades Gamma) :25 103: Alliance Marine Recon (Yamm, Kalabsha, Nubian Expanse) :5 103: Allers: Paragon OPT :: :90 1st Fleet (Sum: 103) :15 1st: Agincourt (Juntauma, Farinata, Hades Gamma) :15 1st: Leipzing (Dobrovolski, Pamyat, Hades Nexus) :-25 1st: Save Council :8 1st: Chemical Treatments :: :90 3rd Fleet (Sum: 105) :25 Nairobi (Parag, Ming, Gemini Sigma) :15 Trafalgar (Norehsa, Qertassi, Nubian Expanse) :-25 Save Council :: :10 Chackwas :: :15 Kahlee Sanders (Sum: 30!) :5 Kahlee Sanders: All Students Saved :10 Kahlee Sanders: (Paragon in Overlord DLC / Wiki seems wrong. Reported as 20/30) :: :60 Arcturus 1st Division (N7: Cerberus Abductions) :40 Shanghai (Exodus Cluster, Asgard, Terra Nova) :20 Rogue Fighter Pilos (Cortez Friends) :: :90 5th fleet (Sum: 108) :-25 Save Council :15 5th: Hong King (steria, Hekate, Hades Nexus) :5 5th: Antreperneurs Vis :8 5th: Krogan Power Grid :7 5th: Authorize smugglers from SPECTRE terminal :0 5th: Allers (renegade) (OPT) :8 5th: Cerberus Ciphers (Citadel: Cerberus Ciphers) :5 Diana Allers (having her on board) :: :50 Normandy (Sum: 115) :15 Normandy:Cannon :25 Normandy:Barrier :25 Normandy:Armor :: :100 Mineral Resources (~100K. More that that, and it gets bugged and shows 10) :30 Zhu's Hope :25 Jack :: :5 Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani (respond positively to her) (Sum: 10) :5 Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani: Never punched :: :100 Eden Prime (25 for the mission + 3x25 for intel for resistance - From Ashes?) :25 Kasumi (DLC in ME2 - must survive) :25 Zaeed (DLC in ME2 - Must Survive) :: :75 Alliance Navy Exploration Flotilla (Exodus Cluster, Asgard, Tyr ) :50 Communication Arrays (N7: Communication Hub) :90 6th Fleet :35 Alliance Spec Ops team (Exodus Cluster, Asgard system,Loki) :75 Biotic Company (Grissom academy, choose front lines) :25 Ashley Williams (leave her behind) Perfect playthrough: In Real Life I have finished my attempt at a real playthrough, so I could verify the numbers. It wasn't perfect, so here's a breakdown: :: :Ideal Wrex Playthrough :: :Asari :Ideal: 668 :Real: 668 :Delta:0 :: :Krogan :Ideal: 875 :Real: 875 :Delta: 0 :: :Turian :Ideal: 633 :Real: 633 :: :Quarian :Ideal: 825 :Real: 825 :Delta: 0 :: :Geth :Ideal: 515 :Real: 515 :Delta: 0 :: :Salarian :Ideal: 153 :Real: 153 :Delta: 0 :: :Cerberus :Ideal: 300 :Real: 235 :Delta: 65 :Reason: :: 40: No Mass Effect: Infiltrator (ME1 poorly imported) :: 25: Gavin archer missed, Overlord DLC miss (or incorrectly finished) :: :Crucible :Ideal: 815 :Real: 700 :Delta: 115 :Reason: :: 110 not yet added (game before Cerberus mission) :: 5 (1+4) Conrad Verner died (ME1 poorly imported) :: :Alien :Ideal: 1000 :Real: 985 :Delta: 15 :Reason: Missed 2 sub-missions, apparently you can. One 7 one 8, makes 15. :: :Alliance :Ideal: 1696 :Real: 1534 :Delta: 162 :Reason: :: 90 due to bugged resource import (got 10 instead of 100) :: 50 Not enough DLC (arrival) :: 5 in Kahlee (DLC) :: 5 by punching al-Jalani in ME1 and 2 and another 5 for ME3. :: 7 by missing the smugglers. :: Total: 90+50+15+7=162. : :Sum total of real playthrough (before Cerberus home town): 7123. Changelog * Perfect playthrough: No-Wrex changed: Removed Mordin Solus from Salarian assets. He can be saved, but only if Eve dies. Eve is a more valuable asset (50), so the perfect play cant have him in. New Perfect Playthrough (No-Wrex) is 7575. IMNdi50160 18:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) * Perfect Playthrough changed in both incarnations: Zhu's hope (30) and Jack (25) were listed as Zhu (25). Adjusted. This rebuilds both the totals and the Alliance sums.IMNdi50160 20:29, March 26, 2012 (UTC) * Perfect Playthrough changed: Geth dialogue Paragon/Renegade confirmed to be exclusive. Adjusted Geth 520 to 515.IMNdi50160 20:29, March 26, 2012 (UTC) * Added comment on "Krogan Mercenaries" (75) asset only being available for Wrex+Cure path only. If so, then Krogan asets become 800 for no-Wrex from 875, making the sum total 7550, a net gain of only 70 points. Unfortunately, this is a war assets perfect playthrough. IMNdi50160 21:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) * Modified Kahlee Sanders. I have verified that KS is 20 wotrh no Overlord, and 20 if Overlord was completed as Renegade. Reported as 30 if Overlord was Paragon. IMNdi50160 23:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) * I will be checking KS numbers and Salarian Special Tasks Group myself. Until then, I'm calling these numbers verified. Recalculated sums. Disaster playthrough It is possible to go for the bottom with all the wrong choices. I never did this playthrough, but above-thanked Snapper455 did. I won't quote his work since he's out of reach for now, but a few interesting points are in order: * Minimal playthrough is around 2000 TMS (~1000 EMS). * It is possible to take one asset class into negative. * Even though said class is negative, it does not show negative, but disappears. * Even though it disappears, it is still added (well, subtracted) from TMS. * It is possible to reduce the Krogan race to a few soldiers (Aralakh remnants) * Game doesn't allow you to make the Krogans extinct. * All Crucible assets (except the collector base) are found by searching. * All Cerberus assets are found by saving them from the evil forces. Things aren't pretty, if you play to live. But it's fun to see what a few bad decisions get you. Further discussion Please add your discussion below. I'll modify the numbers as needed, as they are exported from a spreadsheet and editing content here will break numbers. You are free to make text into links you you want to help. IMNdi50160 22:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Additionally, since a lot of people asked, I did get the Quarian-Geth peace every time. I imported a playthrough that had the Geth killed (not rewritten), and got the option. On the New Game +, I continued the play with same settings as before and I made paradon only choices. Whenever possible, I chose the upward dialogue, took the special blue paragon choice if available, from the contact with the quarians until the peace, with one exception: After Geth Dreadnought, I told the Admiral he's out of control (bottom option) and punched him (Renegade interrupt). I also used the Paragon option to convince the downed admiral to join me instead of saving his crew. Also, the entire game can be played as paragon with little fear, only a few options are not obvious (side with shop keeper over C-sec, side with the admiral wanting to scour the Dreadnought for tech rather than Tali, side with the worried citizen to get added workforce in Huerta) IMNdi50160 22:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) @GRPeng: I can read your page, but because of the ban I can only edit text here. I have received your message, but since you said the return address wasn't real, I didn't reply. Either edit this page , or send me another mail with your actual address. IMNdi50160 17:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :"Do not edit another user’s comments or their Talk page. A user’s Talk page is effectively their personal noticeboard and should not be edited". Look, I don't know. I'm not good at this. Don't get in trouble. IMNdi50160 18:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Wait, I found it: "Direct communication with a user should be done by leaving a message on their Talk page". IMNdi50160 18:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) @GRPeng: :Import factors: : :ME1 :: BDTS: Allow Balak to escape (15) :: Kill Wrex (allows sabotage, +150 Salarian, -30 Krogan. I hope it was worth it.) :: Save Rachni Queen (-25 Aralakh + 100 Rachni engineers) :: Save Shiala (25 Zhu) :: Destroy Geth Fliers on Virmire to save Kirrahe (20) :: Be nice to Conrad. Else he dies. (0, will add in ME2) :: Don't punch the annoying tabloid reporter. (0) :: Save the undercover bar girl (0, contributes to Conrad living) :: Save Council (ihh... trust me. Old councilor is better than the new one +33) : :ME2: :: All mates that survive make an appearance, and must live. Some die off if not loyal. Others don't give bonuses. Some just don't count. It's hard to save one or let one die, so just save all, make all loyal. :: Kasumi (25 - Does NOT require keeping the box) :: Zaeed (25) :: Samara (25) (Morinth doesn't count) :: Mordin (25) (but dies anyway, so no war assets) :: Jack (5, saves the ensign plus 25 herself) :: Legion (allows Geth-Quarian peace) :: Tali (allows Geth-Quarian peace) :: Thane (allows Kirrahe to live) :: :: Save collector base (10 - anticlimactic?) :: Save Maelon Data (Allows Eve, kills Mordin, a net 25) :: Complete Overlord (with Paragon) (Gavin Archer 25, Kahlee Sanders +5) :: Complete Arrival (50) :: Be nice to Conrad. (5) :: Don't punch the annoying tabloid reporter. (5) :: Save Normandy Crew from melting (Engineers survive, come up with eezo capacitors, not sure if that happens with Adams alone. In any case, Chackwas (10) was among the taken) :: Save Tali from Exile (though she seems to be reinstated. Hammer for peace.) :: Push for peace with Quarians. It may matter towards Geth peace. :: "Collecting Matriarch Dilinaga's writings, the Elkoss Combine License, and the thumb-drive on Feros" - contributes to Conrad's 5. You'd think this is from 4955 to 5000. But no. Pinnacle station is reported to be there even if no DLC. Rewriting/killing Geth make no difference in assets, but I couldn't get peace with rewritten geth. Some did, apparently. It seems complicated, but there is one inescapable truth: Play as paragon. That's it. Normal players can't save Wrex unless they play completionist and one direction only (paragon/renegade). As a result, most have Wrex dead (after all, he opposes taking down Saren). Other than that, play everything, save everyone, play Paragon. You won't go wrong. There is no Renegade reward. Even sabotaging the Genophage cure is a Paragon choice, as Wreav will give you ample hints letting him loose will cure the galaxy of civilization. In essence, you're doing a good thing. You may get away with a few things, like being rude in some conversation and punching an admiral. Other than that, it's Paragon or bust. Renegade options will get Conrad killed, get al-Jalani punched, Balak killed, Rachni dead, Shiala dead, and that's just ME1. In ME2, you lose Samara (Morinth just isn't doing anything and it's SO hard to get), Legion (sent to Cerberus), Tali (if not enough to get her off via Renegade, she's not exiled but hates you and no loyalty), collector base, Maelon Data, Arrival counts less. IMNdi50160 20:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC) The name is fake, the address works. Third time through with no import. I have been adding to the total as I get a few new items. There was still no way to save both Quarians and Geth. I chose Geth because it gives 10 more points but that means I don't get to catch Garrus and Tali hugging in the main battery. Just finished with Thessia, that appears to be the second TIM conversation with a left "more" option and then select blue Paragon option as prep for his suicide. With "Save Maelon Data," Mordin dying happens at the Shroud? How about Miranda living after Sanctuary, or is that just an ending bonus and no TMS? GRPeng 03:53, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :Can you give the detailed list of the Geth assets with Upadtes? I find it odd that a no import game gives them more assets than a Paragon import with Legion loyal. This is the opposite of having Wrex for Krogan assets. GRPeng 16:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :: It depends on Legion's loyalty mission. They are the same, just that 150 points are moved from one to the other. If heretics were rewritten, then +150 for Geth (stronger) and -150 for Quarians. If heretics killed, the other way around. It's not any plus or minus, it's just that not importing makes peace impossible, because even with heretics done you lack the key factors in peace: Legion alive and loyal, Tali alive and loyal, Tali not kicked out (some people think it matters if saved via paragon or renegade dialogue and I tend to agree, as counterintuitive that is). Geth assets are as listed up here, the only variables are Allers (5 points, I think you get either way, if renegade it goes to fleet, if Paragon it gets to troopers) and Heretics (150 points shift). IMNdi50160 16:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Very good work so far, it should help lots of people trying to figure things out. I think the way the asset pages are currently formatted is a mess, maybe it should be a table... One thing I noticed above here; it might help to highlight data so that it is more apparent when someone makes a decision and it takes away one asset and replaces it with another. Ex: +(3*50) for Quarians killed heretics, and -150 for Geth. I really thought Samara not cooperating with a Renegade player was odd in ME2. I did nothing especially evil and then in one conversation I get 'I would have to try to kill you if not for my pledge.' Maybe if a player is 100% Renegade then Morinth will import, or is there no variable/option for her at all? I had a problem getting the final decision in their fight unless I was nearly full one or the other. Picking up any "free" points for the opposing personality trait can prevent some of the later decisions from being available. GRPeng 15:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, formatting is awful, and I don't have the skill (nor the will frankly) to table everything. If anyone wants to take it upon themselves to do it, I'll help in any way I can, including making the original Excel sheet available. IMNdi50160 16:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Samara does cooperate with a Renegade player. Her dialogue is linked to decisions, and it's not explained which one(s) but I didn't see any resistance in-game. She remains a loyal character, does as told, behaves as squadmate. I even did a Renegade play where I could pick Morinth, and still she sat quiet. I must say, however, that IMO a "renegade" play is one in which I make some renegade choices, not all. I never saw the interest in letting people die for no reason, unless I test something. There are plenty points to make a full renegade without actually being a poor sport. For example, in my Renegade import I picked Samara over Morinth because Samara does something. ::As for Morinth, she does import fine, if you picked her. It's just that she's an Ardat-Yaksi (sp?) and she is taken by the Reapers silently. You get to fight her as an extra banshee on Asari homeworld I think. It's bad that she never had a part, especially since she's so hard to get, but oh well. Oh, one more thing. Morinth is maybe the hardest decision in the game. In ME2, each time you play a mission, the maximum points increase by all available points, and you rating (renegade/paragon) is calculated as a percentage. Having "full" bars means nothing. You can have a full bar and still not be able to do Morinth. To get her, you have to be absolutely (no other choices) and completely (talk to everyone, go through all dialogue, be an ***) renegade. If you missed dialogue, points were added to sum but not to current, and rating drops. IMNdi50160 16:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::And finally, the list is what it is, a list. It is supposed to be a check for players trying to improve chances and test their assets, NOT a walkthrough. Actually, I did it because there were tons of people saying it could be done, getting 4000+. Never meant to be a walkthrough. But as I posted above, it's not really needed. Just play Paragon and when confronted with a "support X" dialogue, check asset list. But most do nothing but give reputation, some are either way (like the two people arguing about VIs). There are two exceptions to the paragon rule: a) Wrex dead is more and b) Letting Kirahe die is more. I'll update the computation soon, but apparently if Kirrahe dies on Virmire, and you have Thane to save the ambassador, you lose Kirrake (20) and gain Salarian Special Tasks Group, which is worth 35, a net 15 gain, bringing best play from 7515 to 7530. The point of this list is even clearer now. You can sacrifice Wrex and Kirrahe, but your ending will be exactly and precisely the same. There aren't enough assets in these decisions to swap anything, AT ALL, since you can't hit 4000 in any shape or form. And you get Synthesis even if you kill a race. So it's all rather pointless, frankly, play as you wish. You can hit the absolute maximum if you wish, but the playthrough means you let good friends die, or even kill them yourself, for no gain IMNdi50160 16:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) With "Save Maelon Data," Mordin dying happens at the Shroud? How about Miranda living after Sanctuary, or is that just an ending bonus and no TMS? :Mordin dies at the shroud no matter what (one exception). Allow cure, he dies in an explosion. Sabotage cure, you get to shoot him. If you sabotage, and Wreav(?), and no data saved, then Mordin falls into depression, knowing that Wreav will cleanse the galaxy, Eve was not there to temper him, and the sabotage is needed. Shepard says that with Eve gone, someone needs to keep an eye on things and Mordin agrees to "play" dead instead of dying, and moves to Earth to work on Crucible. Added as asset, never to be seen again. Maybe. Point is, saving Mordin does so much damage you basically play to see the scene where Mordin gets to walk away. IMNdi50160 16:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : Miranda is an asset (listed above). She dies, no asset. So yes, she must be alive. AFAICT, she lives if you go meet with her every time she asks, and give her access and support as she wants. If you do all that, she lives. I don't know if she needs to be loyal from ME2, sorry. I always have loyal mates. On my first play (no import), she died, but I don't remember if I actually played her tune, she's kind of annoying me. IMNdi50160 16:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC)